Yumi
Appearance Her appearance has advantages and disadvantages, because of her build, she is physically weak without her zanpakuto, on the other hand, most opponents takes her lightly, she usually remind them to take the battle seriously, but if they don't take her advice, she won't have the choice to defeat them even i f they are not ready, therefore gaining the advantage. Personality She always appears to be a gentle and soft, but inside all that is a carefree and fight-loving person. History Blind since birth, she was constantly looked down upon for her disability and her stature as an innocent little girl, especially by her over-protective parents. Upon discovering her Zanpakuto, she learned through them to use her Zanpakuto's ability as an extension of her senses and effectively give her "sight" through vibrations in the ground. Years later, an earthquake caused by her powers which were uncontrolled, killed her parents and the entire household, leaving her alone for years until she entered Gotei 13, an was appointed to the 5th Squad. She now has been known as a kid-genius, for she became a shinigami in such small age. Abilities Yumi is known to be a highly capable warrior, although being blind, tiny and physically weak, she can defeat most of her opponents. Enhanced Senses Because of being blind, she is known to have enhanced senses of hearing and smell, she also has some sort of sonar, for she uses the waves underground to see, so she can see everything from gigantic mountains, to small ants and could even tell if someone is lying through their heartbeat. Genius She is known to excell in her studies, having a private tutor during her early life, for she does nothing but study before she awaken her powers. When she entered Gotei 13 she also showed excellent talent and knowledge, then she got her nickname, the kid genius, like Gin Ichimaru and Hitsugaya Toushiro. Spiritual Energy She is known to have a large amount of spiritual energy, capable of over-powering weak opponents, but if left uncontrolled, it may cause devastating effects to others and can destroy her little body. Tracker She is known to be an excellent tracker, capable of tracking people from a 200 km radius, as long as they are standing in the ground. Zanpakuto Her zanpakuto takes the form of a katana with a green hilt and brown guard. Shikai It's command is "send them to the deepest abyss". Her shikai takes the form of a shorter katana that looks exactly like it's sealed form. Tsuchihebi (Earth Serpent) It's spirit looks more like a dragon than a snake, it is very large, it can entangle a mountain with its body and crush it in few seconds. Special Abilities Bedrock Coffin (Ganban Kyū) This technique allows her to control multiple sections of rock and move them around her opponent. She then forms two gigantic sections that crush the opponent. Winding Fissure This allows her to create large earthquakes, making huge fissures to upturn the ground which can create chasms for targets to fall in. If this ability is used on more vertical surfaces, it can be used to allow people to pass through obstacles. Rock Pillars Rising (Ganchūsō) This lets her to create a number of rock pillars that will protrude from the ground to skew the target. The rock pillars will pass through an obtacle, like a house, to reach their target. Stone Armor (岩の鎧, Iwa no Yoroi) This makes earth flow through the body, absorbing the properties of stone around her to form a skin-deep armor that is transparent yet reflects light with a metallic-like gleam. Despite encasing the her body, the armor has no apparent affect on the user’s speed or agility. The armor is shown to be able to defend from all forms of blunt-force trauma. At the same time, it enhances the her strength for more powerful physical strikes and break free or through restraints and walls. While powerful, it is highly is absorbent and too much water will eventually affect her mobility and reduce its defensive might. Also if in a muddy terrain, the user’s excess weight can lead to sinking under. Earth Dragon Bullet (土龍弾 Doryūdan) This technique creates a dragon-like or serpent-like heads, formed from solid and very hard earth, which she can make by stabbing the ground with her zanpakuto, then from the serpent's or dragon's mouth, it can shoot her opponents with earth coming from their mouth's. As long as she keeps her zanpakuto stabbed, she can shoot and shoot until, her zanpakuto looses contact with the ground. The dragon heads shoots slowly, but produces large stones, while the serpent heads shoots fast, but causes less damage. Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Fanon Character Category:Character Category:Lieutenant Category:5th Division